Your Melodifestivalen 2
Eurovision Junior |theme =''Forever Young'' |place = |Semi-final 1 date = |Semi-final 2 date = |Final date = TBA |presenters = David Lindgren & Eric Saade |interval act = TBA |winner = |semi = |semi2 = 22th May - 26th May|final = 27th May - 2th June|venue = Friends Arena, Stockholm |host = YMBU ( Your Melodifestivalen Broadcasting Union )|interval = Final: Zara Larsson - Don't Let Me Be Yours |pre =5 |nex =7 |second_chance =26th May |entries = 10 in semi-final 5 in Other Chance Round 8 in final|debut = |name = Your Melodifestivalen|conductor = ESC СПРБИЈА|semi1 =19th May - 21th May |semi3 = |opening = Final: Marriete - A Million Years |vote = Semi-finals: 12, 10, 8, 7 and 6 points (Televotes and jury) Other Chance Round: 12, 10, 8, 7 and 6 points (Televotes and jury) Final: 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 and 3 points (Televotes and jury)|con = YEMC}} Your Melodifestivalen is the way for Sweden to choose their representative for the contest: Your European Music Contest. There will be 2 semi-finals, the Other Change Round and 1 Grand Final. 5 artists will compete in each semi-final but only 3 of them will qualify in each semi. In the Other Change Round there will perform 5 songs from Your Melodifestivalen 1 which not won and they can win the 2 tickets for the final in Your Melodifestivalen 2. Finally, in the Grand Final, there will be 8 artists who will compete to try to represent Sweden in the YEMC 6. Host Venue See picture Changes In this season there are a few changes compared with Your Melodifestivalen 1. In Your Melodifestivalen 2 there will be 10 new songs and in the Other Chance Round there will be 5 songs from Your Melodifestivalen 1 which not won the competition and get an other chance in the Other Chance Round. In Your Melodifestivalen 1 there were 20 songs and now only 10 new songs and 5 from Your Melodifestivalen 1 and there wasn't an Other Chance Round. Instead of 5 juries, we have this season 4 juries. In Your Melodifestivalen 1 were all votes from countries which not participate in YEMC 5 apart from each other and in Your Melodifestivalen 2 the votes from all countries which not participate in YEMC 6 will come together and it's 1 vote, so everyone can vote in Your Melodifestivalen 2, if you want. Instead of 10 songs in the final, there will be now 8 songs in the final. 6 songs which are new and 2 from the Other Chance Round. Voting In every show vote 4 juries, a televote from Sweden, 8 countries from other members of YEMC 6 and a televote from the rest of the world. Participations Semi final 1 In this semi-final, 5 artists will compete and try to qualify for the Grand Final. 3 artists only will qualify to the Grand Final. Televotes from countries from other members Jury votes Semi Final 2 As for the first semi-final, 5 artists will compete and will try to have their ticket to go to the Grand Final. 3 artists will manage to qualify. Televotes from countries from other members Jury votes Other Chance Round Grand Final The qualifier(s) from the 2 semis will now compete in the Grand Final to try to fly the flag of Sweden in the YEMC 6 * Because ''Statements and Fire In The Rain in total both 125 points got there is a tie. But there must be a second and a third. Then we looked to the most important and that's the votes of the COM's.'' Televotes from countries from other members Jury votes